memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Assimilation², Issue 2
|pages = 22 |year = 2368 |stardate = |image2 = TNG Who issue 2 cover B.jpg }} Summary "The two greatest science-fiction properties of all time cross over for the first time in history, in STAR TREK: THE NEXT GENERATION/DOCTOR WHO: ASSIMILATION²! When the Federation’s most terrifying enemy strikes an unholy alliance with one of the Doctor’s most hated antagonists, the result is devastation on a cosmic scale! Geronimo? Make it so!" Memorable quotes "You hear that?" "Sounds like the bugs aren't quite worked out of the upgrade yet. Remind me to mention it to Geordi." : - Dr. Crusher and Riker, upon hearing the TARDIS materializing in the Holodeck "Pleased to meet you. I'm the Doctor. Would you be so kind as to tell us exactly where we are?" : - The Doctor, after it's revealed he and his companions are not holograms "Well, you're a big fellow, aren't you? A Klingon if I'm not mistaken! Relax, we're all extremely friendly!" : - The Doctor, upon meeting Worf "Doctor, What's going on? Where are we?" "I'm not quite sure yet, Pond. This is all very strange. Still piecing it together. Wherever we are, one thing's certain: we're definitely ''not where we were, and the situation is changing rapidly." "''What?" "I seem to be remembering things that never happened to me" "What?!" "Well, until I got a glimpse of our tall friend there... I had never even heard the word 'Klingon' before..." : - Amy, The Doctor and Rory discussing their current situation "Deanna, are you getting anything from them? Deception, intention, anything you can tell us?" "No attempt to deceive us at all, Will. From his young friends, I sense a nervousness, but an absolute trust in their companion." "And from this 'Doctor'?" "It's like nothing I've sensed before. There's a wisdom, much beyond his years. And a sadness. Great sadness. But no ill intent. I'm certain of it." : - Riker and Troi on the Doctor and his companions "Very nice, very impressive. Roomy. I like roomy. I like the lines. Very nice use of space." "Would you ''please stop talking?!" : - '''The Doctor' admiring the size and design of the Enterprise s Bridge, much to Worf's annoyance "We shouldn't be here, Captain." "I believe you're right..." : - The Doctor and Picard, upon seeing a combined fleet of Borg and Cybermen ships Background information * This issue shipped with two general covers and two retail incentive covers. Creators * Writers: ** Scott & David Tipton with Tony Lee * Artists: ** J.K. Woodward (interior and cover art) ** Shawn Lee (letter art) ** Mark Buckingham (alternate cover art) ** Charlie Kirchoff (alternate cover color art) ** Joe Corroney (alternate cover art) * Editor: Denton J. Tipton * Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry * Special thanks to Risa Kessler and John Van Citters of CBS Consumer Products, and Kate Bush, Georgie Britton, Caroline Skinner, Denise Paul, and Ed Casey at BBC Worldwide for their invaluable assistance. Cover gallery File:TNG Who issue 2 cover RIA.jpg|Retail incentive cover A File:TNG Who issue 2 cover RIB.jpg|Retail incentive cover B External link * Category:Comics